


ART: Jensen

by zoronoa



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Glasses, Sketches, because bad days suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronoa/pseuds/zoronoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketch of Jensen for Kisahawklin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Jensen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).



> For Kisahawklin who's having a bad day <33
> 
> And Pistol, it's your fault!


End file.
